Te extraño
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Stefan Levin recuerda a medio partido entre Suecia y Japón el legado que le dejó su amada Karen... Otro fic depresivo, en el mes de los fics con finales no felices... Stefan x Karen.


**Te extraño.**

Stefan Levin estaba parado a mitad del estadio, contemplando fijamente el relicario de oro que estaba tirado en el suelo, a pocos pasos de él... Sherry, asistente del equipo sueco, lloraba en silencio.

No, Levin.- musitó ella.- Ésa no es la manera correcta...

Akai Tomeya, defensa del equipo japonés, yace en el suelo. Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero del equipo nipón, intenta reanimarlo. Akai ha caído presa de los potentes disparos del capitán sueco.

A Levin solo le importaba una cosa: ganar el Mundial Sub-19 a como dé lugar...

Porque se lo prometió a ella...

Levin recoge el relicario. Desde ahí, una linda y sonriente chica rubia lo mira con amor...

Karen.

Y entonces Levin recordó cuánto amaba Karen a todos los seres vivos, incluso hasta a los más pequeños...

Semanas antes de que muriera, Karen veía a Levin practicar con el balón, entusiasmada.

¡Wow! ¡Qué bien lo haces!.- exclamó ella.- Estoy celosa del balón...

No seas tonta.- rió Levin.- El balón es mi mejor amigo, pero a mi novia la llevo en mi corazón.

Y él le guiñó el ojo a ella. Se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

¡No des un paso más, Stefan!.- ordenó Karen, levantando las manos para detener el avance de su novio.- Mira.

Levin vio que frente a sus pies había una hilera de hormigas.

No las vayas a lastimar.- pidió Karen, con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió. Su novia amaba muchísimo a todos los seres vivos... Levin se acercó a Karen y la besó...

Levin también recordó las veces que él y Karen habían estado juntos. Recordó cómo ella lo premiaba con besos cuando ganaba algún partido o torneo importante con su equipo de fútbol, recordó también cómo era que Karen rezaba por él antes de cada partido... Hasta ese día fatal en que ella sufrió ese accidente...

Karen estaba rezando para que Levin ganara su importante partido, como siempre, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho muy tarde para el encuentro. Salió corriendo y atravesó la calle sin fijarse... Un autobús de pasajeros iba por la calle y no alcanzó a frenar a tiempo...

Cuando a Levin le avisaron que su novia estaba muy grave en el hospital porque había sufrido un terrible accidente, el mundo se le vino encima...

Karen estaba acostada en una cama, conectada a miles de aparatos. Tenía la cabeza vendada pero su rostro estaba tan bello como siempre...

Karen.- murmuró Levin, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Stefan.- musitó ella.- No te rindas... Cumple tu sueño... Tienes que ganar el Mundial...

Y apenas Karen pronunció estas palabras, murió...

¿Karen?.- gritó Levin, soltando sus lágrimas.- ¡Nooooooo!

Levin se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de su novia...

Levin se sumió en una depresión de la cual no pudieron sacarlo ni sus amigos más cercanos. Ni siquiera el sóccer. Stefan pensaba que había tenido la culpa de la muerte de Karen, ya que si no hubiese sido porque ella pretendía llegar a tiempo al partido de él, no hubiese sido arrollada...

Conforme el tiempo pasó, a Levin se le metió una idea en la cabeza: ganar el Mundial Juvenil. Porque así cumpliría la última voluntad de Karen... Y su última promesa hacia ella...

A Levin no le importaron las consecuencias, siempre y cuando lograra su objetivo. Entrenó con ahínco e hirió a muchos jugadores en su camino de preparación al mundial, entre ellos al portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi. Los amigos suecos de Levin estaban preocupados por él, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirle nada... Levin estaba bajo un gran entrenamiento y se había convertido en un excelente jugador...

Pero Levin había olvidado lo más importante: la felicidad de vivir. Algo que Karen le había enseñado...

Ella, con su amor por todos los seres vivos del planeta, incluso hasta los más pequeños e indefensos, le había enseñado lo maravilloso de la vida. Pero Levin, en el dolor de la pérdida, lo había olvidado...

Y ahora, a mitad del estadio de Tokio, en el segundo tiempo de un partido en el que la victoria lo sería todo, Levin recordaba todo al ver la fotografía de su novia en el relicario de oro...

Él, sin compasión, intentó aniquilar al portero y al defensa de Japón, quienes eran los únicos que se interponían entre Levin y la victoria. Y el sueco hubiese continuado con su plan de ataque, sino hubiese sido por el relicario y las súplicas de Sherry, la que había sido la mejor amiga de Karen...

Por favor, Levin.- pedía Sherry.- Recuerda cuánto amaba Karen a todos los seres vivos... Ya no sigas lastimando a nadie más...

Levin recapacitó. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo le lanzó el balón y él, en vez de aprovechar que Wakabayashi y Tomeya estaban descolocados, arrojó el balón hacia fuera de la cancha, para que Akai pudiese recibir atención médica. Levin se acercó a los japoneses y le ofreció su ayuda a Tomeya.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Levin a Akai.

Lo estaré.- musitó Tomeya.

Lo lamento... .- musitó Levin.

No te preocupes.- respondió Tomeya.

¡Levin!.- gritaron los compañeros del sueco.- ¡Bien hecho!

Levin, sorprendido, volteó y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros alababan su acto de nobleza.

¡Bien hecho, Levin!.- gritaban.

Al fin lo comprendiste.- sollozó Sherry.

_Te extraño..._

"He vuelto a ser el mismo", pensó Levin. "El mismo de antes, Karen... Perdóname por haber olvidado lo que tanto te esforzaste por enseñarme... ".

Y si bien Suecia terminó perdiendo el partido ante Japón, Levin estaba feliz. Y con el alma tranquila...

Había recuperado la alegría de vivir... Aunque bien sabía que Karen no volvería, pero ella estaría con él, por siempre, en su alma y en su corazón...

"Sé que no podré volver a hablar contigo, al menos no de una manera física, Karen", pensó Levin. "Pero también sé que, sin importar qué tan lejos te encuentres, te llegarán mis palabras. Sé que, a pesar de todo, siempre estarás conmigo...".

_Me rompiste el corazón en mis pedazos..._

Aunque, por supuesto, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o qué ocurriera...

Nada ni nadie podría llenar el vacío que Karen había dejado en el corazón de Levin... Y él la extrañaría por siempre...

_Te extraño..._

**Fin. **

**Notas:**

Este fic está ubicado en el partido Japón contra Suecia del World Youth y los hechos sucedieron más o menos como yo los narré, tanto la historia de Karen y Levin como los sucesos del partido.

_19 de febrero del 2006:_

_Hoy se cumplen 10 años de que alguien muy importante para mí se marchó para siempre de este mundo. En todo este tiempo que ha pasado he conseguido superar mi duelo y aliviar mi dolor, pero nunca olvidaré a mi primer amor... Muchos pueden decir que soy una traumada (y quizás tengan razón), pero mi manera de recordarlo a él es escribiendo mis sentimientos en mis historias... Y la ventaja de ser escritora aficionada es que solo escribo lo que a mí se me da la gana escribir. Pues bien, este fic lo hago como conmemoración a este triste aniversario de mi vida, va dedicado a la persona a quien le debo mi cariño por CT y mi amor y obsesión por Genzo Wakabayashi... Gracias, Benjamín, por la ilusión. Siempre estarás en mi corazón..._

_Como nota agregada, debido a mi historia siempre me he sentido identificada con Levin, por obvias razones..._

_**Lily de Wakabayashi**_


End file.
